WWE NXT (Season 3)
The third season of NXT started on September 7, 2010 and ended on November 30, 2010. The season was Diva-exclusive and was the second contest produced by WWE to find a new Diva, the first being the WWE Diva Search held between 2003 and 2007. The first four episodes of season 3 were aired on Syfy. Due to the debut of SmackDown on Syfy in October 2010, NXT left the channel and became a webcast at WWE.com for visitors from the United States from the fifth episode onwards. A new interactive website for NXT was also launched at the beginning of the season to accommodate the move. Other changes in the third season include a greater emphasis on challenges for the first three polls where the winner of the most challenges before the next upcoming poll would be awarded immunity. The first elimination poll took place five weeks into the competition. The majority of the season 3 cast was revealed on the second-season finale on August 31, 2010. However, before the season's premiere aired, prospective Rookie Diva Aloisia was dropped from the show. On screen, Aloisia's exit stemmed from an argument between Aloisia and her Pro, Vickie Guerrero, forcing Guerrero to fire her. In real life, it was reported that Aloisia was allegedly dropped from the show after Amazon fetish photos of her were leaked onto the Internet. However, in an interview, Aloisia herself is unsure whether this was the reason for her exit or not. Guerrero later revealed her new Rookie Diva in the season 3 premiere to be Kaitlyn, who eventually won the season. Contestants Poll results – Safe in competition – Eliminated from competition by NXT Poll – Won immunity prior to that particular poll and is ineligible to be eliminated } |- !Aksana |style="background:#CCFFCC"| |style="background:#CCFFCC"| |style="background:#FFCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |- !Maxine |style="background:#CCFFCC"| |style="background:#FFCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |- !Jamie |style="background:#FFCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |- class="sortbottom" style="border-top:3px solid #AAA;" !Eliminated |Jamie |Maxine |Aksana |AJ |Naomi |} As the result of a tie break between A.J. and Kaitlyn before the poll, Kaitlyn won immunity through a crowd reaction vote.}} NXT Challenges * Dance Off :* Winner - Naomi (1) * Capture the Flag :* Winner - Naomi (2) * Joke Off :* Winner - Jamie (1) * Musical Chairs :* Winner - AJ (1) * Talk the Talk :* Winner - AJ (2) * Wheelbarrow Challenge :* Winner - Kaitlyn (1) * Diss the Divas :* Winner - AJ (3) * Mechanical Bull Riding :* Winner - Aksana (1) * Talent Show Competition :* Winner - Kaitlyn (2) * WWE Name That Tune Competition :* Winner - AJ (4) * Power Of The Punch Challenge :* Winner - Naomi (3) * WWE Who's That Body Competition :* Winner - Naomi (4) * Limbo Challenge :* Winner - Naomi (5) * WWE Halloween Costume Competition :* Winner - Kaitlyn (3) * Halloween Candy Eating Contest :* Winner - Maxine (1) * Kissing Competition :* Winner - AJ (5) * Wedding Gift Scramble Contest :* Winner - Kaitlyn (4) * Arm Wrestling Competition :* Winner - Kaitlyn (5) * High School Yearbook Competition :* Winner - AJ (6) * How Well do you know your Pro Competition :* Winner - AJ (7) * Diss the Divas :* Winner - Naomi (6') * WWE Trivia :* Winner - AJ ('8) * Last Sumo Standing :* Winner - Kaitlyn (6) Category:World Wrestling Entertainment